The present invention is directed to devices used to split a telephone line into multiple lines. In preferred embodiments, the invention is directed to devices that are capable of receiving and splitting multiple telephone lines in this manner.
In conventional arrangements, telephone company carriers provide drop lines to a building, residence, or other structure. These incoming drop lines are often referred to in the industry as POTS (plain old telephone service) lines. For buildings and multiple dwelling unit structures, such as apartment complexes and condominiums, the point at which the POTS lines interface with the internal wiring of the facility has become known as the subscriber demarcation. This demarcation is typically housed in a building entrance terminal. At this location, the incoming POTS lines are electrically interconnected with the internal telephone lines of the facility to provide a plurality of useable telephone lines within the facility. The building entrance terminal is typically a cabinet-like structure that may be located either inside or outside of the facility. However, these cabinets are often afforded a limited amount of established space, and they cannot be easily expanded in size.
As internet access, facsimile machines, and other data transmission services have developed, the demand for more twisted pair lines has rapidly increased. The need for more lines is further complicated by the time and space intensive work typically associated with installing new copper lines to accommodate the additional capability. However, not only are more data transmissions required, but also faster data transmissions, pushing the threshold of telephony technology.
With the advent of DSL (digital subscriber line) technology, the installation and higher speed concerns were addressed. However, the need to transport this technology all the way the the subscriber over multiple lines still existed. Single line splitter modules, that are capable of dividing a single telephone line into two separate, operable telephone lines, are bulky if several are used in a multiple line application and often will not fit easily into existing building entrance terminals. In addition, there is no currently known device that will divides multiple incoming POTS lines into separate voice and data lines.
In addition to the need for small, efficient splitter devices, there is also a need for a mechanism that permits rapid retrofitting of splitter devices between different DSL protocols. For example, if ADSL (asynchronous digital subscriber lines) boards are replaced with VDSL (very high data rate digital subscriber lines) ones, the splitter devices must also be replaced in order to accommodate the new protocol However, there is no way to do this other than by disconnecting the electrical connections made to each of the individual splitter devices and then reconnecting new splitter devices. This requires a significant amount of new components and fine electrical work to complete.
The present invention provides for an improved splitter assembly that can accept multiple incoming POTS lines and split each. In the preferred embodiments described herein, each of the incoming POTS lines is split into a voice line and a data line. The exemplary splitter assemblies described herein provide a card retainer that holds a plurality of POTS splitter cards. The splitter assemblies provide a hinged faceplate that retains a plurality of tool-less IDC""s (insulation displacement connectors) to form a panel to which electrical connections can be easily made in order to attach the incoming POTS lines and outgoing voice and data lines.
In one preferred embodiment, the invention provides an improved protective housing for the card retainer that provides a substantially weather-resistant enclosure for the card retainer. This housing is shaped and sized to be easily mounted in or adjacent to an existing building entrance terminal. The card retainer within has a number of retainer slots for splitter cards. Vents are disposed between the slots so that the cards can receive ventilation. The inside cover of the protective housing retains a test probe assembly that allows the connections with individual IDCs to be tested for integrity.
In a second preferred embodiment, the card retainer is affixed directly to the backside of the outer panel of a building entrance terminal, particularly one that is located indoors or protected from the elements.